Turning Pages
by makorralicious414
Summary: Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it. Makorra. Each ch. a moment in their lives.
1. Beginnings

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Beginnings**

It has been a month since Mako, Bolin, and Asami began residing on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Pema were very generous to give them a new home, as they considered the thought of more helping hands around the house. The three air bending kids enjoyed the trio's stay, as well. Korra was happy that she got her friends a new place to stay, but sometimes she wished she were living in a place where she wasn't exposed to Mako and Asami's relationship.

Korra sat on her bed, the moon casting pale light into her window. She stared blankly at the wall opposite to her, almost expressionless, numb. This behavior has been occurring for the past four days. She of course, did her best to hide it from everyone else. But what has caused the Avatar to act like…like a zombie? Well, in short, Mako and Asami.

* * *

Korra remembered everything so vividly that day. The hallway, the way the sunlight shone through the window, Mako and Asami, and the feeling of her heart plummeting into her stomach, the acid wasting it away in seconds. Korra was walking through the many hallways of Air Temple Island, hoping to find someone to hang out with. When she turned the corner, she froze instantly. In front of her was Mako and Asami at the hallway, in the middle of what seemed like a heated kiss. Korra had already accepted the fact that the two are a couple, but she has never seen them so _intimate._

"_Come on legs, move!"_ her mind yelled, but her legs didn't obey. Instead, Korra let out a small yelp of surprise, loud enough to break the couple apart. Korra's eyes grew wide, feeling her cheeks grow hotter by the second. Mako and Asami could only stare back, horror in their eyes.

"Korra!"Asami started, trying to cover her embarrassment. Mako was trying to cover his embarrassment as well, "Uhm, well...This is awkward. Listen, this isn't what-" Mako was cut short when Korra ran past them in the speed of light.

Korra ignored the yells from the couple to come back. Korra didn't understand why she ran_**. It was just a kiss.**_She didn't understand why her eyes blurred with her tears_. __**It was just a kiss.**_ She didn't understand why she felt numb all of the sudden, as if her heart was really consumed by the acids in her stomach, no longer feeling emotion. _**It was just a kiss.**_

The clouds in the dark sky covered the moon for a brief moment, enough to break Korra's flashback. She just couldn't believe that something like that could break her.

She scoffed and muttered to herself, "Amon couldn't break you, but a stupid kiss could."

Amon, a nasty, ruthless nonbender with dangerous motives couldn't break her. A kiss, so simple, full of love and intimacy did. _A kiss shared by Mako and Asami. _Korra just couldn't take it anymore_. She just couldn't_.

The floodgates finally opened, releasing all her sadness away. Tears streamed down her face, not showing any sign of stopping. Korra didn't care though, for no one would be awake at this hour. No one would judge her for being weak because of some boy. No one would judge her for finally showing emotion. No one would be there to comfort her.

* * *

Mako lay awake, staring at the bright moon outside. The pale light illuminated his face, which was filled with stress and worry. What's the reason for this state of consciousness? Well, in short, guilt…and Bolin's snoring from the other side of the room, but mostly guilt. Mako's been feeling this guilt for the past four days, and it was all _Korra's_ fault.

* * *

Mako remembered everything vividly that day. The hallway, the argument with Asami, and Korra's pained expression. The argument with Asami started a few days before though. It was centered on the idea of _**breaking up.**_

"Break up?" Mako croaked, "Why?"

"Mako, don't tell me you still feel something for me. I've seen the way you look at Korra...And the way she looks at you. Face it, Mako. We're better off as friends. I'm completely okay with it." Asami argued.

Mako stayed silent, knowing that Asami was right. Asami continued, "The only reason why you're still with me is because you're afraid to love Korra."

Mako finally stalked off, anger etched on his face, promising to ignore her from now on.

A few days after the day of the incident, Mako broke his promise, and talks to Asami, leading her to the middle of the infamous hallway.

"I'm sorry. You're right. We're better off as friends," Mako admits, "but can we just share one more final kiss? Kind of like a good-bye? Think of it as a closure to our former relationship."Asami laughed, and agreed.

"This will be our closure. Take care of Korra, alright?" and with that, the two share their final kiss, giving in emotions of what could've been. Mako could only think of sharing kisses with Korra, but his thought was cut off by a sound of surprise at the end of the hallway. Asami and Mako pulled away from each other, gasping as they saw the emotions flicker on Korra's face. _"Oh no…_" Asami thought.

"Korra!" She said as embarrassment filled in her voice. Mako just couldn't believe it, _"Crap." _ "Uhm...Well this is awkward. Listen, this isn't what-"but Mako is cut off, blurred with the vision of Korra running passed him. Asami and Mako call out to her, but the speeding girl ignores them.

* * *

A cloud loomed across the bright moon, interrupting Mako's horror of a flashback. Mako sat up, sighed, and decided that a nice walk would do him some good.

Light footsteps tapped on the wooden floor. Mako wandered the quiet home, not worried about anyone being awake. He's been so caught up on feeling guilt for Korra; he didn't notice that his mind had subconsciously led him to the front of Korra's room. Mako gulped and shook his head, and started to turn around to a different path when he heard soft sobs inside Korra's room. _'Korra's awake…and crying?"_ Mako grew worried immediately, opened the door, and into Korra's room.

Korra had been so wrapped up in her sudden release of emotions, she was scared half into the Spirit World when Mako came bursting in with the most concerned expression she had ever witnessed on his face.

"Mako! W-what are you doing? Shouldn't you be s-sleeping?" Korra scolded, trying her best not to make her voice crack, but failed.

Mako's eyes narrowed, retorting with, "Don't worry about me. Why are you crying?"

Korra's eyebrows rose, "I wasn't crying! What gave you that impression, huh?" Korra did her best to elude Mako, but her hoarse voice and sniffles gave her away. Mako moved closer to Korra until he sat right next to her on her bed.

"Korra, please don't lie to me. I did something stupid, didn't I?" Mako whispered, earning a wide-eyed expression from the young girl next to him.

"….wow, Mr. Hat Trick. You know you did something wrong? That saved me a couple minutes." Korra whispered back. Mako chucked, despite the situation, and Korra let out a small laugh herself.

"Korra, what you saw a few days back…it's not what you think." Mako started. Korra was about to retort with her own comment when Mako added, "Just let me finish, okay?" Korra nodded, and turned her head to face Mako properly.

"Asami and I… we're not a couple anymore. We're just friends now. That kiss you saw? It was sort of a closure to our relationship. Asami made me realize that she wasn't the one for me." As Mako was saying this, he studied Korra's expressions. It ranged from confusion to hope, pain to curiosity.

"Korra, I've been so worried about you. You've been walking around like a zombie! Please say you'll be okay. I know I've been such a jerk lately; you can punish me later, but _please _go back to your normal self. I miss your cockiness, your loud voice, your laugh, your smile. I miss everything!" Mako pleaded.

Korra stayed silent for a little, taking in all the things Mako had said.

She asked, "Mako, who is the one for you?" Korra looked up at him, a knowing glint in her eyes, signaling that she finally found out what Mako has returned her feelings for him.

Mako couldn't help but play along, "The one for me is pretty strong. She has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. She's also very intelligent, but I sometimes forget when she opens that big mouth of hers." Korra gasped in fake disgust, and playfully slapped Mako's arm. "I'm also sitting next to her."

Korra couldn't help but grin. Mako and Asami were on good terms, and Mako finally admitted that he liked her. She also couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes.

"Korra! I thought I cheered you up. Are you still upset?" Mako fussed, but calmed when Korra smiled brightly at him.

"Sorry Mako, I'm just... Happy. Very happy." Mako couldn't hold back anymore. He needed to kiss her. So he did.

Korra felt soft lips on hers, causing her to go tense for a bit. She realized that Mako was kissing her. _**Mako was kissing her.**_ Korra internally screamed for joy, and kissed back slowly, not wanting to rush this moment. The kiss was very innocent, brief, as if someone did something wrong, everything would fall apart. Korra's tears stopped, for she no longer felt sadness or any other emotion besides pure bliss. Fingers were tangled up in hair, and soft caresses were felt all around. Mako felt Korra smile into the kiss, knowing that he fixed things up with the girl he was meant for.

They finally pulled apart, grinning like mad, and with furious red cheeks. Mako gathered Korra up onto his lap, stroking her thick, but soft hair. Korra rested her head on Mako's shoulder, playing with the hem of her shirt, and broke their comfortable silence.

"Mako? What are we now?" Korra asked. Mako smiled lightly, _this girl has lived a very sheltered life_, and answered, "Well I think you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend?" Korra's wide grin that Mako grew to love showed, and she showered him with more kisses. Mako couldn't help but laugh.

"Korra, promise me that whenever you're upset, call me. It _killed _me when I saw you crying like that." Korra pouted but understood her new boyfriend's concern, and nodded.

"Just know that I'm going to be a handful, Mr. Hat Trick," Korra winked, "You're gonna have to deal with me."

Mako chuckled and replied with, "Don't worry, _Miss Hat Trick. _I'll be willing to try."

Korra kissed Mako once more and mumbled with, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Thank you to anyone who is reading my story right now :) I am a beginner at these types of things, but I'll get better! I promise!**

**Stay tuned for more Makorra stories. It will be updated often!**


	2. First Impressions

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**First Impressions**

Korra and Mako's relationship had been flowing smoothly, well as smooth as smooth can be since they'd only been together for a couple of days. Ever since that night where the two young adults confessed their love for one another, they had agreed to work on their relationship. This would mean more understanding and less bickering, of course old habits die hard, but they were willing to work on it. They had also agreed to tell their friends and family of their relationship status together.

This agreement led to Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Asami, Bolin, and Pabu being ushered into the dining room one day, with the only information of,"_It's pretty important,"_ from both Korra and Mako.

From the looks of it, Asami could only guess that Mako finally made his move. _"Well good job, Mako."_ Asami thought with a sly smile.

The rest of the family, Bolin, and Pabu waited in the dining room, discussing how anxious they were to hear whatever news they had to say. Their discussions died down when Korra walked in, hand in hand with Mako, wearing a huge smile on her face. Korra opened her moth to say something when Ikki decided it was a good time to bombard the young couple with an accusation.

"Oh my Spirits! Korra and Mako are getting married! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Ikki squealed.

Korra and Mako's eyes grew wide, as well as the rest of the families.

"Korra, is this true?" Tenzin demanded. "_She's just 17. No, she would never think about marriage, not with Amon running around!" _Tenzin thought.

Korra's eyes grew even wider, now stammering with her words, "W-what? Tenzin! T-this isn't what Mako and I called you guys-"Korra was interrupted again by Bolin.

Wearing a concerned expression he voiced to Mako, "Bro, aren't you with Asami?" The family froze, now realizing that statement.

"_Seems like no one notices the relationship changes around here," _Korra, Mako and Asami thought.

"If you guys give me a chan—"Korra could not believe how many times she'd been interrupted already. This time, the person who interrupted the young Avatar was Mako. Wait. _**Mako?**_

Mako wore a big grin, a mischievous look flicking through his eyes.

"I didn't know you guys caught on so fast! I'm not with Asami anymore, Bo." Mako stated, calmly, "Korra and I are getting married."

Korra could not believe what she was hearing. She dragged Mako out of the dining room, ignoring the questions the family were now throwing at the young couple.

* * *

"Mako! What in Agni's name are you doing? I do_ not_ remember any plans of a wedding!" Korra yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Mako could only chuckle; the mischievous look in his eyes came back again.

"We're here to tell them about our relationship! Not try getting us killed! Did you see the look on Tenzin's face?" Korra ranted on.

"Korra, relax." Mako said, "Let's just…have fun with this okay? Mess around with them. We're gonna do things together, right?"

Korra now understood what Mako was implying. "A prank? Mako, this it weird, coming from you…but I like it."

The young Avatar now shared the same mischievous look in her eyes, along with a cheshire-like grin.

* * *

Asami and Bolin sat in the dining room, hearing the comments the others were making.

"Korra cannot marry anyone! She needs to focus on other things." Tenzin muttered, glaring at the floor.

"Tenzin, I think it's really sweet, but I we should convince them to wait..." Pema said, hoping to calm her husband down.

"Mommy! Mr. Scarf Man is going to marry Korra?" Meelo yelled, earning a laugh from Asami.

_"Mr. Scarf-Man," _Bolin thought, "_Oh, I'm gonna use that from now on_."

Jinora and Ikki were talking about helping with the "wedding" and how "romantic" that the two finally found their true love.

Korra and Mako re-entered the dining room, silencing the very talkative group.

Korra cleared her throat, and continued from where she left off. "Sorry about that everyone. I was just caught off guard that you guys found out so fast!"

Asami gave them a very confused look. "_This isn't what I thought they were going to talk about…"_ her mind trailed off.

Mako nodded, "Yea, well we're getting married. We realized that we're each other's soul mate…and Korra is pregnant."

An uneasy silence was errupted. Even the silence was heard in the Spirit World. Asami could only drop her jaw, and Bolin, who had be silent the whole time, choked on air. Korra nodded, rubbed her flat belly, and grinned. Tenzin just about blew a fuse.

"WHAT? Korra! I would expect better from you," He boomed, face contorted with anger, "and you!" he pointed to Mako, "I would expect you to control yourself. Aren't you with Miss Sato!" Tenzin now stood up, inching closer and closer to the couple. The rest of the group sat back, cowering in fear. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing! Pregnant? Korra! Your parents must know about this and wha-**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"** Tenzin demanded, noticing the two stifling laughs, doing their best not to double over. Asami was the first to catch on.

"Nice prank you guys," Asami said playfully, "You almost got us there."

Tenzin now slumped in posture, signaling defeat and confusion. "Korra? Mako? A prank?" he blubbered out.

The two could only nod their heads, grinning at each other. "Oh thank the Spirits," Tenzin sighed, relieved that the young girl he saw as another daughter wasn't getting married or pregnant.

"Okay, you two. What did you really want to tell us?" Pema insisted. Mako and Korra now regained their composure, and held hands.

"We wanted to tell you guys," Korra started, "That we're together now." Mako finished.

Pema grinned, along with the rest of the children, but from Ikki and Jinora you could hear, _"Monkeyfeathers! I wanted a wedding!"_

Bolin cheered, happy for his brother, but halted to say with much venom in his voice, "Mako, if you _ever_ hurt Korra, terrible things will happen_**. Terrible things**_," Asami agreed, "Count me in on this Bolin. If I ever see Korra cry, consider yourself road kill."

Beads of sweat formed on Mako's forehead, surprised to hear threats from his own brother and ex-girlfriend, now friend. Korra can only laugh at her friend's antics.

"That's what we wanted to tell you guys. Just letting you guys know, instead of being surprised when you see us with each other more," Korra said, eyes wandering the room to see if all her friends and, what she considered Tenzin, Pema, and the kids, her family were okay. She saw that no one had an objection to their relationship and she sighed, full of relief.

Tenzin piped up, "Korra, you still have to focus on your training, so no slacking, got that?"

Korra's infamous pout showed, and about to say something back when Mako, ONCE AGAIN, interrupts, "Don't worry, Master Tenzin. I'll make sure Korra won't slack off!" and winked.

Korra sighed exasperatedly, "How many more times am I going to be interr—"Mako, just for the fun of it, kissed her.

The family plus Bolin and Asami laughed, and when Mako and Korra parted ways, the young Avatar couldn't help but laugh as well. The young couple starred into each other's eyes, forgetting about the others in the room for a moment, showing how happy that their relationship was accepted by the family.


	3. Sky Gazing

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Sky Gazing**

A gust of wind blew across Republic City, making the afternoon a little chillier than usual. Korra sat on the rooftop of her current residence, but didn't notice the strong breeze, for she was too distracted admiring the sky above. The clouds were twisted in a way that reminded her of fluffy snow in the South Pole, or Naga's fur when it's puffed out. The sunset was even more beautiful though. Mixtures of oranges, pinks, reds, and light yellows accented the sky. Korra usually doesn't have an eye for art, but it was like the Spirits painted the world that evening. It was simply breathtaking.

"Korra?" Mako's muffled voice from inside the home was heard, "Korra, where are you?"

"I'm right here Mako!" Korra called back, "On the rooftop."

Moments later, she heard the light footsteps of her boyfriend walking towards her on the roof.

"What are you doing up here? It's getting cold." Mako said, stuffing his hands deeper into his coat pocket for emphasis.

Korra turned around and gave Mako, what he thought, one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen adorn her face.

"Mako, stay up here with me! It's so beautiful. Just look at the sky!" she exclaimed, eyes twinkling with wonder.

The firebender looked upwards and could only agree. _"It is beautiful out here."_ Mako turned his attention back to his girlfriend, and gave a small smile, "Sure, we can stay here for a while."

Mako sat down, and pulled Korra onto his lap. The young girl let out a yelp, _("Hey!"),_ but didn't do anything to stop the man that pulled her. Instead Korra readjusted so that her head was resting on Mako's chest. They sat in silence, and continued to admire the sunset.

"You never answered my question," Mako said, breaking the silence.

Korra laughed, "I just wanted to watch the sunset, ya know? Back at the South Pole, we didn't really witness sunsets like these. And when we did, I was never out to see them, since I was always doing Avatar training, or learning politics."

Mako considered her statement for a moment before speaking up, "Well, when you've lived in Republic City for most of your life, sunsets like these are pretty ordinary. You said you trained a lot before coming here. A...Compound, right?"He felt Korra tense up, realizing she probably did want to talk about it. A few minutes passed, before Korra spoke up, with carefully chosen words.

"That compound was basically a shelter," Korra started slowly, "It's full of guards, scholars, and bending masters. They were all really old, too. I…never had friends. You, Asami, and Bolin were the very first friends I've ever had."

Mako was surprised, _"She never had friends before Bo, Asami and I?"_

Korra kept going, "Well I did have friends! Master Katara! And Naga! Anyway, they always trained me. 24/7. Test after test. I was never out of the compound besides when Naga had to go for a run. I felt like my childhood was…empty." Korra trailed off. Mako now realized that Korra must have lived a very lonely life. They trained her so much so she can fulfill her Avatar duties, instead of treating her like a real kid.

Korra started up again, with more happiness in her voice, "But it doesn't feel empty anymore! I met you, Asami, and Bolin!" her dazzling smile showed again, "Republic City beats that stupid old compound! Even though there is a crazy guy running around trying to take people's bending away." The couple shared a laugh, and Mako kissed her forehead lightly, earning a look from Korra.

Korra averted her eyes, now concentrating on the sky, rather than her boyfriend's face. "Oh look, Mr. Hat Trick! The stars are out now!"

There were tons of them, glittering in the sky. The sun had set long ago, and the sky, now a deep gray, was spotted with the stars.

Korra watched with amusement, lifted up a finger and scrunched up her eyes. "One…two…three…wait, I already counted that one." Korra mumbled to herself.

Mako raised an eyebrow, and smirked, "Are you really counting stars?" "Yes!" the young Avatar retorted, "Now shut up, I'm trying to count."

Mako can only shake his head, actually loving his girlfriend's childish ways. He finally gave in a started counting his own stars.

* * *

Moments passed between the young couple. Mako was now staring off into the ocean, having given up on counting stars, and felt shivers run up his spine when a strong gust of wind blew. He felt Korra shiver, and decided it was time to go in the house.

"Korra," Mako said, feeling a yawn coming on, _"We must've been out here for a long time. It's probably really late."_ He thought.

When Korra didn't respond, without looking down, he said her name again, only a little louder, "Korra. C'mon."

He felt a sudden déjà-vu, remembering that he was calling her name like this hours ago. Mako finally looked down and saw that Korra had fallen asleep. The young girl's hands curled on her lap, and her head rested on the young man's chest, a small smile evident on her face, despite the fact that she was shivering.

Mako, being a true gentleman, removed his jacket and tugged it on Korra. Her shivering died down, but Mako knew they couldn't stay up here all night. Getting up, Mako held the sleeping girl bridal style at first, until he had to climb down to get into the house. Adjusting her to his back, piggy back style, he trudged down carefully, not wanting to slip and fall. After climbing back into the home, Mako carefully adjusted Korra _again_, back to bridal style. He carried his sleeping girlfriend into her room, and placed her on the soft bed. Mako decided that Korra can wear his coat to sleep, for he didn't want to disturb her.

"_But_ _Korra **is** a heavy sleeper…she won't wake up when I try to get my coat back...nah, she can keep it for tonight."_ Mako thought, a yawn escaping his lips.

Mako tiptoed to the door before turning back. He gazed back at Korra, eyes filled with admiration. He strode back, and placed a simple kiss on the corner of Korra's mouth.

"Good night, Avatar Korra." Mako whispered into her ear, a loving smile crossed his face, and walked out, careful not to wake anyone up.

A few seconds later, Korra opened her eyes to stare at her door. She snuggled into Mako's coat even more, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Good night, City Boy."


	4. Damage and Repair Pt 1

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Damage and Repair (Pt. 1 of 2)**

The midmorning sun shined above Air Temple Island. Laughter from two distinct people was heard in the courtyard.

"Oh man, Korra. You tell some good jokes," Bolin complimented, a big smile on his face. Korra smiled back and thanked him.

The two were sitting on the steps of the home, enjoying the morning air, when suddenly they felt the ground shake. The two teenagers shared a confused look, wondering who or what was responsible for this occurrence. They felt the ground shake even more, seeming to come closer to the two. Korra stood up, in a battle stance, when_ Naga_ came rounding the corner with very hurried strides.

Korra's shoulders slumped, "Naga? You're the one making this fuss? What's wrong?" the young Avatar said, running closer to the animal. Korra placed a soothing hand on the polar bear dog's side, immediately calming said animal.

"Hmm...What's wrong girl?" Korra repeated, inspecting the animal.

Korra found no sign of abuse on the animals' body. Bolin stood up to inspect Naga's face, wondering if anything got in her eyes or mouth. When Bolin checked Naga's mouth, he backed away, eyes full of terror. Bolin didn't back away from Naga's breath, Spirits no, he backed away because he found small red fabric pieces stuck to her teeth; Red fabric that belong to _**Mako's scarf**__._

"K-K-Korra!" Bolin spluttered, "I think I know why Naga was freaking out…"

Korra strode to Bolin's side immediately, and caught eye of what the earth bender had found. Korra's eyes doubled in size, and started to move to get the pieces out of the creature's mouth when she heard extremely frustrated yells from a certain firebender rounding the corner Naga came from minutes ago.

Mako appeared, furious, and seemed to be holding something behind his back. Bolin glanced at his older brother, and swore he saw smoke come out of his ears. "Hey, bro! What's up? Is there something behind your- "Bolin attempted to say, but Mako pushed his younger brother aside to talk to Korra. Yea, _**"talk."**_

"Hey there, Tough Guy!" Korra greeted, hoping he wouldn't be as mad as he looked, "What brings you here?"

Mako showed what he had been hiding earlier. A very torn, wet, and somewhat tarnished scarf rested in his hands. The ends of the scarf were uneven; teeth marks scattered throughout the remaining fabric. Korra could only smile back with full embarrassment.

"Does this answer your question?"Mako answered back, "I woke up this morning to find that… _thing_ basically eating my scarf!" The firebender exclaimed, pointing at a startled Naga. Korra's brows scrunched up, not liking what her boyfriend was saying.

"Don't call Naga a "thing", Mako," Korra retorted, "and I don't think Naga meant to ruin it." She defended, rubbing the animal behind the ears.

Mako scoffed, "Oh, I think she did. Just look at it?" he shoved the left over pieces onto her face, "See that, _Avatar Korra_?"

* * *

Bolin just stood there, awkwardly tapping his foot into the ground ever so often. He had never witnessed his brother so worked up about an article of clothing, but said article was really special. The earth bender decided that he shouldn't stay any longer, for this issues isn't any of his business. Bolin backed away slowly, at first, then turned a complete 180 and sprinted into the home, hoping the couple wouldn't notice. Bolin felt the ground shake behind him and saw that Naga had done the same. _"Good girl! Save yourself before things get ugly!"_

* * *

The couple didn't notice the sudden emptiness of the courtyard, for they were still arguing.

"Listen Mako, you need to calm down," Korra said nonchalantly, "it's just a stupid scarf. We can always get a new one." Korra didn't know that calling his scarf _**stupid** _would bring such nasty events afterwards.

"My scarf is not stupid," Mako barked, "and no, we can't get a new one."

Korra stared at disbelief at the young man in front of her, "Sorry, your scarf isn't stupid. You are!" Korra yelled back, "Listen to you, whining like a spoiled brat. Tell me why we can't get a new one."

Mako felt his hands burn; He wanted to fire bend badly right at that moment, but he knew he can never use his element to hurt anyone on purpose; instead he just relied on words to fight back with.

"Because I don't want a new one! And spoiled? Me? I think you forgot that I _grew up on the streets_," he bit out, "Not some compound where everything was handed to me on a silver platter! Oh look at me, I'm the _Avatar_! I can get _anything_ I want!" Korra let out a frustrated yell and stepped closer to Mako, not realizing that her hands were engulfed in her own flames.

"Shut up," Korra spat, "You shut up right now!"

Mako stepped closer, his hands now engulfed in his own flames. "Make me," he threatened.

Korra lost every bit of patience and punched the air, releasing flames at Mako's direction. Dropping the offended scarf, Mako dodged the flames and threw back his own, eyes filled with anger.

* * *

They continued for what seemed like an eternity. Flames were shot up into the sky, and the smell of burnt hair filled their noses. Korra and Mako stood facing each other, with much hatred in their eyes. Korra's wolf tail was halfway burnt off, and soot stained her cheeks. Mako stood with his right hand clutching his left arm with much pain; a burn from Korra, one can assume. Mako finally had enough and walked to the pier, where the boats back to Republic City waited.

Korra's eyes followed his movements, not understanding what he was doing.

"Mako, we're not done!" She yelled.

"Hey!" she earthbended a small pebble, barely hitting the back of his head.

"Listen to me! We're not done!" The young girl ran towards the man, furious that he was going to leave just like that.

Mako didn't turn around until he reached the pier. Korra almost caught up to him when he turned, eyes filled with coldness. Korra caught his stare and a shiver went up her spine.

"Mako, what are you doing?" she said weakly, forgetting her anger when she saw him get closer to one of the boats.

"I'm going away." The firebender simply stated.

Korra's breath hitched, "G-going away? Where?"

Mako shrugged his shoulders, "To the City. I need to get away, especially from _you_. Don't you dare follow me, _got that?"_

His voice was so...Cold. This wasn't the Mako she knew.

"Mako, we can talk. No more fighting. Just don't go. C'mon, I'm sorry for calling that scarf stupid," she pleaded, but Mako didn't pay attention. Mako got on one of the boats and started it up.

Korra sprinted closer, hoping to change his mind with more pleas and apologies, but Mako still didn't pay attention. It wasn't until the boat started moving was when Mako turned back to his girlfriend.

"Just to let you know, we can't get a scarf like that ever again because it was from my _dad."_ Korra's eyes widened, feeling incredibly stupid for being so inconsiderate.

_"But I didn't know..."_

Korra had been distracted by this new information that she didn't notice that Mako had already left. Korra sighed, blue eyes in a downcast, and dragged her feet all the way back to the courtyard. There, she found the article of clothing that started this whole mess.

_"This is your fault."_

Picking the scarf up, Korra eyed it.

A sad smile formed on the Avatar's beautiful face and she stalked off, scarf in hand, and muttering to herself, "I wonder where Pema keeps the sewing kit."

* * *

**Stay tuned for Part 2!**


	5. Damage and Repair Pt 2

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Damage and Repair (Pt. 2 of 2)**

Bolin dragged his feet across the wooden flooring of Tenzin's home, a little bit on edge that he hasn't heard from either Mako or Korra ever since their fight earlier that day. It was already past noon, and there was still no sign that the couple had made up. As he walked, he heard a pained cry in one of the many rooms of the home.

"Ouch! Stupid needle! Stupid scarf!" a young woman's voice echoed through the hallways.

Bolin's ears perked up, knowing who said that angered statement. He sprinted to the room the cry from earlier came from, and peered into the room. There was Korra, sitting on the floor, pins, needles, and red string surrounding her. The young girl had her thumb in her mouth, sucking the pain that seemed to be caused by a needle's poke. She noticed the young man's presence and immediately blushed.

"Oh, hey Bolin!" Korra smiled, and looked down, taking a moment to observe her current surroundings, "Uhm, this is pretty weird."

Bolin smirked, "Trying to fix up Mako's scarf?" then his face fell serious, "By the way, where is Mako?"

Korra flinched, remembering the cold stare Mako had given her before he left the Island. Bolin noticed the way she reacted and grew worried.

"Mako left," Korra stated simply, a parallel to the way Mako had said it at the pier that morning.

Bolin's eyes bulged, "What? He left? For good? And where?" he questioned, hands tugging at his hair in a frenzy.

"Yea, he said he needed to get away from _me_, and no, not for good. Your brother wouldn't abandon you. Also he took a boat back to the City."Korra explained, and turned her attention back to fixing the scarf. She gave a look at the ground, very sullen and worried.

Bolin felt a pang of protectiveness towards his friend, and decided that he should fetch his brother, or at least smack some sense into him. The earth bender left the room without a word, determination marked on his face.

* * *

Republic City Park was crowded with families, teenagers, and older citizens. Some played sports while others enjoyed a picnic. A certain firebender sat on one of the many park benches, glaring at anything with a pulse. Many recognized him as the Pro-bending star and others as the Avatar's boyfriend. When they came up to him for autographs or questions, he gave them a hard look, which was enough for anyone to back off. Mako averted his eyes to the ground, glaring at the dirt below him instead. He heard footsteps approaching him to his left, which halted when this mystery person's shoes were in Mako's field of vision.

"Kid, what are you doing?" a gruff voice demanded.

Mako tensed up, not expecting _him_ at all. The firebender reluctantly glanced up, only to meet a glare from the one and only _**Toza**_**.**

"Hey, kid!" Toza barked, "I know you're not deaf. Stop looking at me like I'm a purple armadillo-bear."

Mako shook his head, and answered as polite as possible, "I'm just here to think."

"Glaring at the world isn't thinking," Toza retorted back, leaning in a bit to get on Mako's eye level.

Mako and Toza held a quick starting contest before Mako confessed.

"Alright! I fought with Korra, and I went away to get some space. Happy?" Mako reveled, crossing his arms like a child. Toza raised his brows and signaled Mako to scoot over, giving him space on the bench.

"Fight with the Avatar, huh?" Toza said as he sat down, "Surprised she didn't kill you."

"What are you doing here?" Mako whined, patience not his forte at the moment.

"I had a fight once with the wife once," Toza started, ignoring Mako's question, "Said some really nasty stuff, had a bending battle in between, left her alone at the house, too." He heard Mako sigh, uninterested. "Well that was the last fight I ever had with her, though." The middle aged man felt the young man change in body posture, now interested.

"What do you mean? Did you guys vow to never fight again or something?" Mako asked. There was a pause; Toza looked ahead of him with searching eyes.

"My wife got sick a couple days after our fight. By sick, I mean really sick." He said, "I insisted on taking her to the doctors after a week, ya know? To get her checked out." Toza rubbed his chin, in thought, "We got to the doctors. The doc came out and said that her sickness came from us fighting so much. Said that we waited too long. Can't be cured."

Toza glanced sideways and saw Mako with a guilty expression on his face. He continued, "I couldn't fight with her anymore. It would only kill her even faster. All the stress and anger that she goes through when we fight…" he trailed off.

He turned to Mako, and looked him straight in the eyes, "Listen kid, you better fix things up with your girl. Just by looking at her, all that anger's gonna eat her up, and get her sick. Just like my wife. I don't care if she's the Avatar, she's still a lady. Ladies do crazy things when they're upset."

Mako considered his words and nodded. Curiosity consumed him, forcing to ask, "What happened to your wife?"

"She died." Toza said, as simple as a blink.

Mako stood up and sprinted out of the park, not even looking back at the middle aged man, and headed for the many stores the city offered.

* * *

"_Huh. Probably gonna buy that girl somethin'. Pretty rude to leave me hanging here though,"_ Toza thought and stood up.

"Okay, kid. I did your dirty work, you happy?" Toza shouted to a tree that grew a few meters away. Bolin immerged behind the tree, a shy smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Toza!" Bolin smiled, showing his pearly whites.

"Yea, yea, kid. Your brother's pretty gullible, bah! A wife that died from fighting too much? Can you believe that story I made up!" Toza said, with an incredulous look on his face.

Moments later, Bolin muttered, "Your story wasn't real?" Toza sighed dramatically, smacking his forehead for effect.

* * *

The sun was setting again, signaling that night was arriving soon. Korra sat on the pier, starring at the ocean. She was water bending tiny swirls with a finger. The young Avatar's hands were covered in small bandages, and a newly sewn scarf rested on her lap. It took all day and most of her efforts to fix the article of clothing, but she knew her determination wasn't going to be wasted when she saw the boat that Mako left come into her view.

The boat came to a stop when it reached the island. Korra stood up, eyes with hope, and walked to the boat. She hid the fixed scarf behind her back, wanting to surprise her boyfriend.

* * *

Mako saw Korra waiting for him at the pier. Guilt consumed him, but he pushed it aside.

"_I got something for her, don't freak out,"_ his mind said. The said item he got was hid behind his back, wanted to surprise his girlfriend.

* * *

He jumped out of the boat, and Korra smiled shyly at him. Mako felt his heart rush, knowing that he'll always get this reaction when she did that.

"Mako,"

"Korra"

The couple said at the same time. A pause, then they laughed.

"I have something for you,"

"I bought something for you,"

They laughed awkwardly. Mako cleared his throat, and said, "Okay, maybe you should go first?"

Korra nodded. She brought her arm from behind her body to the front, presenting the newly fixed scarf she slaved over for hours. The once uneven edges were gone, and the scattered teeth marks were invisible. It wasn't perfect, but Mako thought that it was better than the original scarf he owned.

"I tried getting the other pieces from Naga's teeth, but they were just too ripped and gross to use. I found Pema's sewing kit and worked on it. I know I'm not great at it, but I tried!" Korra said, bringing it closer to the firebender's face, "My hands hurt though."

Mako's heart swelled a little more, finally realizing the fight was down-right stupid. He remembered that he was still holding something in his hands, so he thought he should give it now.

"I got you something, too," he said, stepping closer, "I didn't have much money on me, and all the jewelry and flowers were so expensive. Besides, I don't see you as the type to like them. So I got you this." Mako presented a paper bag, which smelled oddly of...

"Watertribe food! You got me Watertribe food!" an excited Korra yelled, dropping the scarf on the ground. "Oh, I miss this stuff so much!" She grabbed the bag, but winced due to her hands being damaged.

Mako chuckled and grabbed the bag back, placing it on the ground. He gently touched Korra's hands and massaged them.

"Korra, I'm sorry for this morning," Mako said, rubbing his thumb over the palm of Korra's hands.

"It's okay, Mako" Korra said quietly, "I'm sorry for not realizing that your scarf actually meant so much more."

Mako sighed, "No, I didn't tell you why it was so important. I should probably apologize to Naga, too…" he said, searching the area for the animal.

Korra pulled her hands away from Mako's grasp and placed them to the side of his face, forcing the man to look at the woman in front of him. "Forget about Naga," Korra whispered and brought her lips to his, initiating a kiss and Mako kissed back, placed his hands around her waist, as if it were already second nature. They broke apart moments later, cheeks flushed.

"So, we're good? No more fights?" Mako asked as he looked into Korra's eyes.

Korra smiled back up at him, "Yea, I'm also sorry for the burn I gave you," she said, eyeing his left arm. "I can heal that, if you want."

"We can heal it later, after we finish our dinner," Mako replied, picking up the bag of Watertribe food. Korra nodded her head and grabbed the fallen scarf, wrapping it around Mako's neck. The two held hands and started back for the home.

As they walked, Mako glanced at Korra's shorten wolftail, and snickered. "I'm also sorry for burning your hair," he said, not really sorry at all.

Korra pouted and bumped into Mako lightly, causing him to lose balance for a bit. If he wasn't holding on to Korra's hand, he would have fallen for sure. He regained his balanced and bumped her back. The two gave each other a look and smiled lovingly at each other, knowing that even if their fights do get out of hand at the start, they're bound to finish it with understanding at the end.

* * *

**There you have it! Just saying thank you to everyone that likes my story! **

**Keep your eye out, new chapter will be added often!**


	6. Understanding

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

Ties in with my other story: _**Mother's Day**_

* * *

**Understanding**

Korra woke up to footsteps trudging down the hallway outside her room. The young woman glanced at the window, trying to determine how late she slept in that day. She squinted, eyes not yet used to the light emanating from outside. Korra turned her attention back to the footsteps, wondering who would be making that much noise so early in the morning. Getting up from her bed, Korra dragged herself to the door, hands on the doorknob when she heard talking coming from the other side.

"Bolin, stop making so much noise," Korra heard Mako scold; "You're going to wake someone up."

"I'm sorry! I'm just a little nervous," Bolin retorted, anxiousness weaving in and out of his voice.

"We're just going to the cemetery, nothing to be nervous about," Mako grumbled back.

Korra's brows scrunched together, a confused look on her face. She heard more footsteps and decided to get a visual on what was going on. Korra crouched down and opened the door slightly, enough for one of her eyes to look through. There, she saw Bolin pacing back and forth in the living room, fingers tugging at each other. Blue eyes darted to the other side of the living room, and saw Mako tugging his shoes on. At the middle of the living room was a wooden table. On that table were two bouquets.

"_Huh? What's that for? And cemetery?" _Korra thought.

Korra didn't notice that her balance was failing from crouching too long, for she shouted in surprise when her feet gave way, causing her to smack her face on her slightly open door.

"Ahh! Oww! My nose! Sheesh!" Korra cried, eyes closed shut as she rubbed her now red nose.

Mako and Bolin jumped at the sudden disturbance and found their attention to a very mad Avatar. They looked at each other and smirked. The brothers walked to the girl until they were a foot apart from her. Korra noticed the sudden shadow looming over her and glanced up, seeing the smirking faces of her boyfriend and one of her best friends. Korra flushed, and got up, questioning them before they questioned her on eavesdropping.

"What are you guys doing with those flowers?" she asked, darting her eyes from one brother's face to the other.

The two's faces changed in seconds, now a little sad. Bolin and Mako nudged one another, hoping the other would explain what they were planning to do for the day. Mako sighed, deciding that it would be best for him to explain to his girlfriend.

"Korra, do you know what day it is?" Mako questioned.

"Uhm, it's a Saturday!" Korra said with full confidence.

Bolin tried not to laugh, but couldn't resist getting a few snickers out. Mako gave his brother a look, which immediately shut up the laughing earthbender.

Turning his attention back to Korra, Mako tried again, "I mean do you know what event is going on today?"

Korra thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, signaling that she figured out why the brothers were leaving.

"It's Mother's Day! Oh…it's Mother's Day…." She trailed off.

Mako and Bolin nodded their heads, saying, "Yea, we're gonna go now. They said it's going to rain later on." and "We'll see you later."

The two brothers walked from the hallway and opened the main entrance. They walked several feet outside before Korra ran to the door yelling, "Hey! Do you guys want to use Naga? I think she can make the trip quicker!"

She saw Mako wave his hand in a "no" motion while Bolin turned around and yelled back, "Don't worry, we'll be fine using the ferry! Besides, we don't know how to steer Naga!"

Korra nodded her head and stood there, watching the two brothers' walk farther away, holding bouquets for their deceased mother.

* * *

_**Mother's Day** takes place here._

* * *

The rain poured, heavy and almost blinding. Korra sat on her bed, waiting for the brother's return. Asami kept her company for a couple of hours before deciding to help Pema with the kids.

"I knew they should've used Naga," Korra whispered to herself, worried that the brother's got caught out in the storm.

Moments later she saw the ferry come into contact with the pier, dropping off two very soaking men. The young woman got up and ran to the main entrance, wanting to greet the brothers. Mako and Bolin ran, using thier hands as protection from the rain. They ran quickly, and arrived at the front where Korra waited. They smiled, getting under the hangover roof.

"Should have taken Naga," Korra teased.

Bolin nodded his head and gave Mako a look. Mako shrugged his shoulders and turned to Korra.

"Mind helping us out? We don't wanna get sick," Mako suggested, tugging on his wet scarf.

Korra raised her hands, bending the water from both the brothers' clothes and hair. Bolin smiled, thanking her for drying him off so quickly. Mako stayed silent and stepped back inside the house to the living room, younger brother in tow. Bolin stretched his arms and back, yawning. He exited the room, saying something about taking a nap. Korra and Mako were left in the room, silent. The Avatar grew irritated and coughed, in a fake manner.

"So how was the cemetery?" Korra asked, tilting her head to the side. Mako looked away, ignoring the girl. Korra noticed his movement and felt worry grow in her gut.

Take a couple steps closer to Mako, Korra put a gentle hand on the man's tense shoulder, "You okay, City Boy?" she asked gently.

Mako kept a hard look, "Yea."

"No you're not. C'mon what's wrong?" Korra insisted.

"I said I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it!" Mako retorted, a little mad that the girl next to him wouldn't drop the subject.

Korra sighed and grabbed Mako's hand, "C'mon. We're going to my room to talk. Besides, you need to rest for a bit."

Mako got pulled away in the direction of the Waterbender's room, anger silently consuming him.

* * *

The young couple entered Korra's room. Korra went straight for the bed, lying on her back to face the ceiling. Mako took off his shoes and removed his coat, before lying down on the soft bed with the girl. Korra moved her head of rest on Mako's chest and Mako sighed, wrapping an arm around her. The two stayed silent for a moment.

"Can you tell me about your parents or your mom? And what happened?" Korra whispered, unsure if Mako will be more upset with her request.

Mako took a deep breath and looked down Korra, and began his story, "My parents were amazing. They would do anything for us to be happy. Bolin and I obviously came from a mixed heritage. My father was big, built; you can imagine Bolin if you wanted. Anyways, he was a firebender. So powerful, so strong. My mother was very lean, short, had strong features. I got my looks from her. She was an earthbender.

"I remember going to the park with them often, or just hang around in the yard. My mother was the one that was with Bo and me the most though. My dad worked a lot to get money, pay all the bills and keep the house, ya know?" As Mako talked, Korra listened intently.

"My mom cooked anything we wanted, read us stories, taught us manners, _everything_," Mako took another deep breath, "One day Bolin got sick. We didn't have any more medicine in the house. My dad took a day off from work, too, since he caught a little of Bolin's sickness. My mom suggested that she should go out and buy some meds. My dad volunteered to go with her, and I don't even know _why_, but he just did. I just tagged a long, incase dad wanted to go back home, I can at least keep my mom company.

"Well we left; Bolin was sleeping his sickness away. It was a pretty cloudy day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the streets leading to the medicine store was blocked by some construction. Earthbenders wanting to fix up roads, ya know?" Mako asked, and felt Korra nod against his chest.

"My mom didn't want to give up, not with Bolin and my dad sick. I remember her tugging us into a different way, where all the alleyways were. We took that path and got to the store with no problem. We took the same route back, but ran into trouble." Mako paused, trying not to give so much emotion.

"There was this guy hiding behind some trash. He jumped at us, yelling something about money or whatever expensive thing we had. Both my parents refused. He guy got angry and started fire bending. My mom pushed me behind some trash piles." A pause. Korra lifted her head to see Mako with a pained expression. Korra moved upwards and kissed Mako's cheek, drawing comforting circles on his chest. Mako gave a soft smile and continued.

"I could only see what was going on from a tiny opening. My dad tried to firebend back, but since he was so sick he couldn't do it properly. My mom tried fighting back, too, but the guy was too good. After a couple minutes, it got really quiet. I started to panic. I….I crawled out of the pile of trash and saw both of my parents lying on the ground. They weren't moving, breathing, _nothing_.

"The guy took all of dad's money, and mom's jewelry. He left the medicine, though... I… came home with the medicine and gave it to Bolin. It was so tough explaining what happened. It was so…. I don't even know how to explain it. Everything after that was a blur. Korra, I don't think I can do this anymore…" Mako trailed off, closing his eyes. No tears escaped his eyes, but anyone can tell that he's trying his best to hold in his emotions.

Korra quietly replied with, "Anything you want, its okay." and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes as well.

Mako's arms tighten around Korra's waist, "Thank you," he whispered back.

"Sorry for making you talk about it, must've been difficult. Just to let you know, I'll always be here for you." Korra affirmed, lifting her head up to give Mako a look, telling him that she was telling the truth.

"It's just so hard talking about this thing, and I'll be sure to remember." Mako replied, kissing the top of the girl's head for reassurance.

The couple continued to lie on the soft bed, listening to the pitter patter of the rain outside. Mako heard soft snores from the girl laying on him. Glancing to his chest he saw that Korra had fallen asleep on him, _**again.**_

"_Why does she always sleep on me?"_ Mako thought, a light smile on his face.

Mako didn't care though, for he focused on his new understanding. He understood that there will always be that one special person to listen, encourage, and cheer him up. That special person will be there in his best of times and worst of times. That special person's name is _Korra, _and he was damn lucky to be with her.

* * *

**_Ahhh, not my best ending, but it's okay. _**

**_More to come :)_**


	7. Recovery

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Notes**: An equivalent of _**Understanding,**_ but centered around Korra.

* * *

**Recovery**

"_Everything's so dark. Why? What happened? Last thing I remembered was... a fire, smoke, someone screaming...oh, Amon and the Equalists. Yea. But why is everything so dark? Where is everyone? Am I...am I dead! No, that can't be it. Maybe I was knocked out. Yea, that's seems logical. Ugh, c'mon Korra. You can do this. Wake up."_

Bright blue eyes opened slowly, greeting the plain white ceiling above her. Turning her head, she winced, feeling a sharp pain pierce through her body. It didn't stop her from observing the room she inhabited though. The walls were as white as the ceiling, wood flooring, an ordinary window at the center of one of the walls, a door to her right, and a small table beside the bed she rested on. This wasn't Tenzin's house, not even close.

Korra moved her limbs, intent on getting up and out of the bed. Another pain shot through her body, sharper than the last. She let out a loud, anguished cry, small tears escaping her eyes. The bed sheet that draped over her fell slightly from her movements. It revealed bandages, many bandages, some stained with red, across her torso.

"_What happened? Everything __**hurts**__"_

Moments later, the door opened, revealing a very apprehensive Tenzin. He found Korra struggling to get out of the bed, and rushed to her side, pushing the girl down as gently as he could.

"Korra, don't move. You were injured badly, you're not even stable enough to move," the older man said firmly. Korra's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Tenzin," Korra began, "What…happened? Where am I?" Korra paused, horror creeping into her eyes, "Is someone else hurt? Did Amon and the Equalists take anyone's bending away?"

Tenzin exhaled, "No one was seriously injured, only you. The Equalists captured you and your friends last night while the four of you were out. Witnesses got a hold of Lin, her troops, and I soon as possible. We all got there before Amon can take away anyone's bending, but not soon enough. You were already on the ground unconscious. Lin's troops carried to the hospital, where the four of you got medical attention."

Korra listened, remembering everything that happened the previous night. She remembered Bolin's panicked expressions, Asami's screams as Equalists tried injuring her, and Mako giving his all in firebending. She also remembered one Equalist using a sharp knife instead of their electrical sticks. The object was to sharp, slashing shallow cuts around her body, but mostly her chest. It was such a terrifying experience.

"How are they?" Blue eyes filled with uncertainty, scared of hearing her friends' conditions.

"Asami and Mako made it out without much damage, Bolin sprained his wrist," Tenzin answered, "but you need to worry about yourself more. Your friends stayed here until the morning. Bolin went back to the island to get some proper rest, along with Asami."

"And Mako?" she countered, an eyebrow quirking up, "bet you had a difficult time getting him out of here, huh?"

"No, he's still here, and waiting outside. I'll get him," Tenzin stood up and turned to the door, "He's been so tense since we brought you here." and walked out.

* * *

Korra sighed; a dull pain poked her side, _"_Okay, no more sighing," Korra said to herself, tired eyes darting around the very boring hospital room.

"Come on, City Boy! What's taking you so long?" Korra muttered. Seconds later, her eyes widened. She had the sudden urge to _sneeze. _The girl gasped for air, dull pain repeatedly poking her sides. Sneezing, she jerked in a forward motion, tangled hair getting in her face. Korra struggled not to scream. "_Oh, the Spirits like watching me in pain."_

Knowing that moving her limbs would cause excruciating pain, she decided that blowing her hair back to place would work. Puckering her lips upwards, she exhaled, trying to get the dark strands back into place. Korra knew she looked ridiculous, but she didn't care; No one was watching, right?

_Click_

"Korra, I'm so glad you're…" Mako entered and saw Korra with the most unusual expression etched on her face, lips puckered and hair messed up, "awake." Korra jumped when she heard Mako's voice; the silence of the room grew on her too much.

Grinning, Korra turned to the firebender standing at the door, "About time, City Boy! I thought you would never show up!"

Mako walked into the room, and sat on the edge of Korra's bed. "You worried us back there," Mako muttered eyes on the floor, not caring if he greeted her properly or not.

The young girl cocked her head, "Mako, I'm alright. See? I'm awake and I'll get better!"

Korra heard Mako sigh, almost exasperated, "Korra, did you know what you did out there?" Mako didn't even wait for the girl to reply, "You just… ran up to those Equalists! No plan, no thought, just ran up to them!" Mako ended, his voice slightly raised. When Korra didn't respond, he went on.

"Did you know how scared Bolin was for you? Or Asami? _Or Me?"_ Mako demanded, eyes glaring at the wall now, "Bolin and Asami almost threw up when they saw you bleed. Agni, I never saw that much blood. I don't know who you went after, or who went after you, but they got you good."

Korra never liked it when someone talked ill about her strength, "Well the guy didn't get me good enough. I'm still alive, and when I find him—"her voice is cut off by Mako's angered retort.

"Korra, you almost _**died **_last night. All that blood you lost… the doctors said a few more ounces and your body would've collapsed from your injuries."

An eerie silence crept up into the plain room. Gold and Sapphire irises met. Mako exhaled and adjusted in his seat, scooting closer Korra. Korra looked apologetic, eyes focused downwards on one of the many bandages that wrapped around her torso. Mako glanced at the girl before him, and closed his eyes, concentrating on calming down.

"I'm sorry," Korra said quietly, breaking Mako's state of concentration.

"I can't handle losing _you_. You, Bolin, and Asami are pretty much the closest I have to family. Well Bolin _is_ family..." he trailed off, "But I can't take losing my girlfriend."

Korra now realizes how nerve-wreaking it must've been to be either Bolin or Asami, seeing their best friend close to dying before them, or Mako, seeing his girlfriend hold on to the little life she had. The way Mako described it, a lot of blood must've lost, and she got saw the proof. Some bandages were stained red and every muscle in her body ached.

Mako had his scarf up to his face, a habit he did when he grew nervous or anxious, Korra learned over time.

"Mako," Korra called, "You won't lose me. I…didn't mean for _this_ to happen. But as the Ava—"Korra is cut off once again.

"As the Avatar, it's your sole duty to bring balance to the world, not kill yourself by just taking action," Korra have Mako a look.

"I'll think of a plan next time. I just got to do this on my own." It was Mako's turn to give Korra a look.

"I don't care if you believe you got to do this on your own, you're not. Asami, Bolin and I are here for you. Tenzin, Pema, and Chief Bei-Fong are here for you, too. Spirits, Avatar Aang didn't defeat the Fire Lord himself!" The firebender's golden irises are filled with seriousness.

"I know that…but sometimes I feel like I need to do something more different than Avatar Aang," Korra whispered, "Sometimes I feel like I'll never be able to be a great Avatar unless I do things on my own."

"Oh, you're lying," Mako swore, "Every single Avatar has achieved greatness, and you will too." He stops to think his words through, "You're not doing this alone, got that? Amon is planning something, and you shouldn't face him by yourself. No matter what, I'll always be here for you, like you're always here for me." Mako held a look of leadership.

Korra drank in his words, her heart pounded as Mako spoke with such passion. The young girl nodded, hair falling out of place again.

"I'll always be here for you, Tough Guy," Korra smiled, "From now on I'll try to think before I act. It's such a pain being bandaged up like this." Korra pulled the bed sheet lower, trying to show her bandages for affect. She actually pulled too hard, and the sheet fell all the way down, exposing her torso.

Mako blushed when he saw Korra's almost exposed chest. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Korra's face. The Avatar's face was also red, but she didn't care. It was her boyfriend after all; even if they didn't go _that far_ in their relationship yet. Smiling shakily, Korra lifted a sore arm, reaching for the firebender's hand. Mako felt a tug on his body and he was soon face to face with those blue eyes he loved so much. Korra had pulled the man down, close enough for her to peck her lips onto his cheek multiple times.

After their antics, Korra moved over, giving enough space for Mako to lie beside her. Mako laid there, hands combing the Avatar's thick hair like the many times he's done in the past and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. It wasn't usually Mako's style of affection, but he didn't care. Korra like it, but she would never admit it out loud.

Korra laid there, eyes closed, and a small smile plastered on her face. The way she fought the Equalists the night before was unprofessional, and it took a lot of scolding from a worried boyfriend to realize that. It hit her, literally, that head on strategies weren't always going to work. The Avatar's going to need friends and family to support her, and that's what she got from Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, and especially Mako. Her smile grew wider, knowing that there will always be someone there to support and protect her (_even if she didn't need it_). When she thought of this, images of a red scarf, hooked eyebrows, and gold irises filled with love came to mind.

* * *

**_Special thanks to Andromedus Quasar for helping me fix previous chapters!_**

**_That takes a lot of work to catch my mistakes; I should pay ya! :P _**


	8. Defensive

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Defensive**

Bright flashes came from everywhere. Left, right, up, and down, Korra saw the light flicker out of the many cameras the reporters carried. Tons of hands rose, a pencil in one hand to catch her attention, and paper in the other. Many shouted out her name, followed by a series of questions that she didn't know the answer to. Korra absolutely disliked this part of being an Avatar, and it was all Tenzin's fault. _Stupid news conference._

Korra stood behind the podium, where the microphones stuck out obnoxiously, which slightly irritated the Avatar. Clearing her throat, she spoke into it, "Hello, I am Avatar Korra. I know you have many questions you want to ask, but can you please do it in an orderly fashion? I will try to answer all of your questions." she ended, a lopsided grin on her face.

The sea of reporters grew quiet, flashes died down, and hands went back to their sides. Korra breathed a sigh of relief, "They're finally listening."

Ah, new famous last words.

The crowd suddenly erupted with noise and flashes. Papers flew everywhere and pencils rose up to the sky in awkward manners, still hoping the Avatar will notice them. Korra's face contorted with annoyance and glanced behind her to where Bolin, Asami, Mako and Tenzin stood. The four stood off to the side of the stage, silently supporting the young Avatar. . Korra eyed Tenzin, hoping he got the message that this was a bad idea. Bolin gave a thumbs up, Asami looked almost apologetic, Mako wore that _stupid_ smirk of his, and Tenzin almost looked scared from the look Korra gave him moments ago.

Turning her attention back to the reporters, Korra pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Raising a hand up, finger pointed, Korra waved her hand around at the crowd. She waved it around for a couple seconds before stopping, landing on a very petite woman.

The woman brightly smiled and spoke, "How do you like it here in Republic City, Avatar Korra?"

"Republic City is great! There's so many amazing places to see, nice restaurants, great people," Korra said enthusiastically, giving a sideways glace to the three teenagers that stood off to the side, "Best city I've even went to. Definitely."

Waving her hand again, Korra randomly picked an older man, a little on the heavier side.

The man glanced at his notebook and read, "Is there any progress in capturing Amon?"

Korra tensed up when she heard that masked man's name. Shaking her head slightly she focused on the question at hand, "We're making progress. We've found some people that seem to be working with Amon or is an Equalist. Some are in questioning now, and we may have a lead soon. Amon is still lurking in the shadows though. Next?"

* * *

After that man's question about capturing Amon, a burst of questions surrounding the masked man and his followers were asked. A few were repeats and others were questions Korra has heard for the first time.

It continued, until one man decided to break the chain of questions. The man wore a grey suit and glasses, and jumped up and down, arms flailing randomly. Korra's eyes immediately focused on him, judged that this man has something very important to ask, and pointed to the man.

"We all know you have an exclusive relationship with Mako, Pro-bending star," the man started, "but Avatar Korra, how does it feel like to be with a street rat?"

A volcano just erupted somewhere in the world, along with a very violent earthquake that followed...oh, and a tsunami.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Korra snarled, teeth bearing at the man. The sea of reporters is now silent, watching the inevitable fight unfold before them. Bolin and Asami watched wide-eyed, and Mako glared at the man that insulted him and his relationship with Korra.

The man felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Backing away slightly, with hands up in defense, he repeated his question "Isn't it weird that you're with someone that came from the streets? Certainly the Avatar has standards, right?"

"Mako may have come from the streets, but that wasn't his fault," Korra said, now leaving the podium, "He lived a tough life, along with his brother, and I demand that you give him respect. Now."

"But why should I? He's just some kid. He has nothing to offer you," The man retorted, now trying to get more of a rise from the girl.

The man was caught off guard when he suddenly felt his feet leave the ground and his collar being scrunched up by a very angry Avatar.

"Mako has everything to offer me. I know he'll make it far in life because he's determined and hardworking. Yes, I do have standards, and he fits all of them. You have some nerve to rule my love life, bub!" Korra ranted, flickers of small flames flew from her mouth from rage. She continued yelling at the poor man, shaking him at some parts for emphasis.

"People like you make me sick! How can you treat struggling people like dirt?" Korra felt a firm tug on her side, motioning her to back away from the reporter. A red scarf caught her eye and she knew Mako had come to either save the pathetic man in her hands, or save the Avatar from a bad rep.

Mako sighed, rubbing his temples when Korra ignored his tugging. Stepping in between the reporter and Korra, he pushed the woman's toned arms down, causing the man to be released.

Korra objected Mako's motives, "Mako? What are you doing? I'm trying to knock some sense into this guy!"

"You're trying to give him and everyone in a five meter radius a heart attack. We got to go before things get more out of hand," Mako replied, casting an apologetic look to the crowd.

When Korra tried to step out of Mako's way, Mako held her hips and lifted her. Korra felt herself being hoisted into the air, and her stomach rested on Mako's broad shoulder. Feeling the world before her bob up and down, she knew the firebender had started carrying her away from the reporters, whether she liked it or not.

"Gah! You know what?" Korra screamed at the man that caused her so much anger, "You're lucky Mako was here to stop me! If he weren't here right now, you would be trapped in the Spirit World! So you better treat him with more respect!" The angered girl finished, pounding on Mako's back roughly. Hearing him groan in pain, Korra stopped, arms going limp as the man carried her behind the stage.

* * *

"Korra that is not how you handle a personal question!" Tenzin scolded as he shook his head.

They were behind the stage in a small room. Asami and Bolin stood off to the side, sharing random topics like the weather and food. Korra sat on a wooden chair in the center of the room; her hands gripped the arm rests as an output of her anger. Mako leaned onto a wall, arms crossed.

"What was I suppose to do, Tenzin? Let that guy talk about Mako like that? He insulted both of the brothers, and you expected me to just stand there and _deal with it?"_ Korra retorted, nose flaring.

Tenzin shut his eyes tightly and counted to ten, not wanting to lose his cool. Sometimes Korra was too stubborn to see reason. Asami and Bolin both halted their conversation, and decided to say something so Korra wouldn't feel defeated.

"I'm sorry Councilman Tenzin, but Korra did the right thing," Asami said, wanting to help out her friend. "That guy was out of line for asking something that doesn't have anything to do with Amon or Republic City."

"Yea, Asami has a point. I think that guy said that to make Korra mad on purpose," Bolin added.

"Bo, some reporters are paid to get a rise out of people," Mako stated, "but asking about her love life and another's personal life of others is out of line."

Tenzin understood the four teenagers will have the belief that scolding or basically scaring the man would be the right thing to do. Walking to the chair Korra sat on, Tenzin crouched down.

"Personally, you did the right thing," Tenzin whispered into her ear, "As your guardian, I'm suppose to scold you when you do something wrong. I'll let this pass though."

Korra smiled as he said this, and thanked him quietly. Tenzin stood up and decided that he should talk to the press about stopping the meeting short. The teenagers waved a good-bye as he exited the room, and were now left alone. The four stared at each other, wondering who would speak first.

Bolin took the initiative, "Korra, I just want to say thanks. That reporter… I know he didn't mention me at all, but I felt like he did. Thanks for sticking up for us."

Korra grinned. Glancing at Mako, Korra expected him to say the same thing, but her grin fell when the firebender wore a stoic face instead. Asami noticed the change in behavior and realized that the two should have a little space. Putting a hand on Bolin, she ushered the confused man out, craning her neck to see Korra mouth, "thanks," and nodded back.

* * *

Now being the only two there, Korra felt more comfortable saying anything she wanted. She opened her mouth to say something when Mako finally spoke up.

"Thanks for making that reporter shut up," Mako said, gold eyes looking straight into blue, "It…. Brought back bad memories. Living on the streets is not easy, obviously. I…It's just… Getting called street rat drives me crazy. Not in a good way."

The girl nodded in agreement, "Mako, it's no problem. I…remember how much it bothered you when Hiroshi called you that many months ago. What that man said was wrong. You're not a street rat, not even close. You're too good for that. I know you are."

"Thanks," Mako gave a small smile, "I really appreciate what you did back there, even if I was the one to drag you out. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow, and read 'Avatar Korra murders reporter in front of crowd' on the front of the paper."

Korra was about to contend, saying that she would never murder anyone in public, but she felt pressure press against her lips. Startled, Korra gave an audible gasp, causing Mako to back away. Gold eyes opened, worry filling them.

"Korra, did I hurt you? I didn't me—"He feels soft lips pressing up against his, making it difficult for him to continue his question.

Korra angled her neck, deepening the kiss. Mako raised a hand to run his hands thru Korra's thick hair, the other caressing her pink cheeks. Korra's hands roamed Mako's dark hair, massaged his shoulders, and ended their journey by clasping together behind Mako's neck, pulling him closer.

They broke apart for air, slightly smiling. Korra was the first to speak.

"What was that for, Lover Boy?" she asked voice a little raspy.

Korra heard the man chuckle, "That's my special way of stopping you from talking," Mako teased.

Playfully nudging his shoulder back, Korra smirked when he almost fell over. "You should try shutting me up all the time," Korra said in a suggestive voice.

"Maybe I should," Mako teased again, and pressed his lips to hers once again, resuming their passionate kiss. Korra smiled, actually thanking the Spirits for having the reporter ask his dumb question.

"_Without him,"_ Korra thought, "_I wouldn't be having the best make out of my young life."_

* * *

**_Personally, I see Korra as the super protective one in the group. She would be offened if someone said something bad about anyone she cared deeply for. _**

**_May take a small break from writing, but the story is not over! Keep your eyes open!_**


	9. Child's Play

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Note**: Set before Mako and Korra are a couple.

* * *

**Child's Play**

Asami, Bolin, and Mako just spent their first night at Air Temple Island. It took a day or two for the family to arrange another guest room for Asami. Asami had booked them a temporary hotel room to use for the day, and when Tenzin called late at night that the arrangements were done, the three packed their belongs and went straight to their new home.

After a few ground rules were established, _"There will be no co-ed sleeping," _and, _"Children are present, please be courteous for your actions," _the three unpacked their belongings unto their separate rooms and slept.

* * *

Mako saw the sun's ray of light pass through the window behind his closed eyelids, signaling that morning as arrived. He was still too exhausted from the new living arrangements and didn't want to get up yet. Grabbing an extra pillow on the other side of his bed, Mako threw it over his head, blocking out the light. Mako was so close to entering his sleep state again when he heard yelling from outside the door.

"I heard you the first time, Tenzin!" Korra yelled, "I'll be at training soon! Just gotta do…something…that involves sleeping," she ended, a little quieter.

"Oh, no you don't." Tenzin yelled back. Mako can basically see the older man wearing a furious scowl, "You're going to train right now. You've been ignoring your Air bending training long enough."

Mako felt, not heard, but felt footsteps pass his door. The footsteps were so strong that the bedside table next to him shook. He can only guess that Korra had lost her temper immensely but agreed that she should be training, and walked towards Tenzin with stomping feet.

"Korra, stop stomping your feet. You'll wake up your friends," Tenzin said with irritation.

A pause occurs after Tenzin's comment and Mako holds his breath, wondering why Korra hasn't said anything back.

"Just let me get changed, okay?" Korra finally said calmly.

He hears footsteps again, but they go in opposite directions. Tenzin must've gone to the court to wait for Korra while Korra went the other way to change into training clothes. Sighing, Mako threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Going back to sleep would be futile, since he was fully awake. Mako stood up and stretched. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a loose T-shirt, Mako exited his room to find Bolin.

* * *

Crossing a few rooms, he stops in front of Bolin's door, and slides it open. Bolin was still sleeping, of course. He lay on his stomach, a leg hung on the side of the bed, and arms outstretched at different positions. One arm was underneath his pillow and the other at his side. The white bed sheet he used for cover was on the floor next to Pabu, who also slept. Mako shook his head, and smirked. Bolin was always the heavy sleeper. Sliding the door shut, he went to check on Asami.

Asami's room was located on a different hallway, next to Korra's room. Tenzin had made sure that the men's and women's rooms would be separated, to avoid any scandal. Mako stopped at the heiress's door and slid it open. Asami was still asleep, jet black hair sprawled all over her pillow. Her sleeping wasn't as messy as Bolin's, for her bed sheet was still covering her body and her limbs remained in a normal position. Not wanting to wake up the girl, Mako smiled and slid the door shut again.

"_Okay, no one besides Korra and I are awake,"_ Mako thought, _"I can watch her Airbending training I guess."_

* * *

Mako returned back to his room to grab a set of new clothes and his ever present scarf. Moments later, the firebender walked out onto the court, hoping to see Korra training. He stopped short when he reached the court, and golden eyes stared at amazement. Korra was gliding thru the gates, twirling around in circles, hands up fluid motions. Her hair swayed with the wind, the orange and yellow robes flying with her, and she wore a very peaceful expression.

* * *

Mako didn't realize that he was gawking at the young Avatar, but a couple of young girls did. Jinora and Ikki stood by the gates, facing Mako. Ikki was the first to notice the new company and immediately told Jinora. Jinora observed the firebender and laughed when his jaw slowly dropped as he watched Korra glide thru the gates. An idea popped into the girl's mind and she smiled, almost sinisterly. Jinora leaned a little into Ikki's ear and whispered her plan, Ikki's facial expression turning almost sinister as well.

"Ahem, Mr. Mako?" Jinora said, tugging at the firebender's pants leg. Mako immediately snapped back into reality, and his jaw was closed shut once more. Glancing at the small girl who pulled his pants leg, Mako gave a look and answered awkwardly, "You can just call me Mako, and, uh…yes?"

Grey eyes grew with interest as Jinora spoke, "Do you like Korra?"

Ikki had to remind herself that she had to say as innocent as possible. No snickering, no odd facial expressions, nothing. It was so tough not laughing when Mako's shoulders tensed and his face grew a light shade of pink.

"O-of course I like Korra!" Mako stuttered, "She's a great friend."

"No not that way, we mean like-like Korra!" Ikki joined, wanting to see more of Mako's funny expressions.

Mako grew a little redder this time, "I don't like Korra that way."

The two girls eyes squinted and their noses crinkled. Jinora took a step towards Mako, a teasing look adorning her face.

"Hhhmmmm…well what _do_ you like about her?" Mako looked away before turning back at the two girls.

"I like her…" Mako paused to think of things to say, "Sense of humor…uhm….hair? That just sounds weird. Okay…let's see….she's pretty amazing, I like a lot of things about her."

The sisters shared a dreamy sigh, and Ikki jumped up, and began to run her mouth again.

"Oh! Mr. Mako! That's so sweet! Do you ever tell Korra those things? Huh? Huh? One time mommy told her some advice to win over a guy. Korra listened to her over me! My idea had rainbows, cupcakes, love potions, and everything! Personally I liked my idea better!" Ikki jumped repeatedly, using her Airbending to jump higher each time.

"Mako, kid, not Mr. Mako," the firebender corrected, "Wait, why are yo—"

"Tell us more things you like about her!" Jinora's soft voice pleaded.

Sighing, Mako sat down on the stone ground. The two girls followed, facing him as they sat. Running a hand thru his hair he continued, "I like the way she's determined to help people. Without her, I don't think Bolin and I would've made it to Championships. Hmmm… she's pretty loud sometimes, but that's good. There's nothing boring about a loud person. She's the Avatar; there are many things that I like."

Ikki leaned into Mako's face, "Do you think she's pretty!"

Mako's face turned beat red, and stuttered, "Y-yea, I think s-she is very…ahem…pretty."

Jinora's ghost of a smirk grew on her young face, "What's do you think is pretty about her?"

"_Agni, what are these kids playing at?"_ Mako internally groaned. Glancing behind the girls and onto the gates, he sees Korra continuing her twirls. Her feet leave the ground and she moves with more fluid. Korra's Airbending training is finally progressing. Mako glanced back at the two girls, he answered.

"Korra has nice hair—"Ikki yells out _"you already said that"_ but Jinora's hand covers her mouth, "Oh, right, okay. I like Korra's smile. It's very pretty."

"Do you like it when she smiles at you? Huh, Mako?" Ikki had finally pulled Jinora's hand away from her mouth. Jinora slaps on her hand again, and smiles at Mako, letting him continue.

Coughing, Mako started again; "I guess…It's nice when she laughs too…" he trails off, trying to think of something else to say, "Korra's eyes." He states. The two girls look at him, expecting him to elaborate on his statement.

"Korra's eyes are…b-beautiful… it's a nice color. I've met a few Watertribe women before…but Korra has the prettiest eyes. But don't you dare tell her or anyone else, got that?" Mako threatened, honey colored eyes narrowed and a finger pointed at the children in front of him.

The girls nod their heads. They heard a pained yell and the three turn their attention back to the gates. They see Korra being slapped on the back by a wooden gate, guessing that she must've lost her balance or her feet got caught. Inwardly cringing, the girls turn their attention back to Mako's worried expression.

"Don't worry about her, it always happens," Jinora mentioned, "So if you like Korra so much, why aren't you with her?"

Mako let out a small frustrated yell, "I don't like Korra like that! I'm with—"He is cut off by the calls of Asami Sato.

"Mako! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Meet me in the kitchen, Pema and I want you to try something!" Asami said from the door leading to the court, and walked away.

Mako heard the Airbending girls scoff, muttering to each other, "_Ohhh, I see,"_ and, "_Mako is totally playing on the safe side."_

"Safe side? What's that suppose to mean?" Mako's eyebrows furrowed.

"Listen Mako, Asami is great and all," Jinora started, "But I think Korra would be more fun to be with!" Ikki exclaimed.

"You didn't explain what you mean by safe s—"Mako is cut off when the girls suddenly get up and walk towards the stalls where Oogie and Naga rested.

"You don't have to know, Mako! You'll probably figure it out yourself!" Ikki replied, and the two were gone.

* * *

Mako was now left alone on the stone pavement. He resumed his observation on Korra. She was now learning how to balance on a narrow stick as Tenzin gave her instructions. The young girl's mouth was curved downwards, the tip of her tongue stuck out, showing that she was concentrating. Korra fell off the narrow stick and Mako cringed again. The sapphire eyes he admired so much filled with determination, and refused Tenzin's helping hand. She was definitely a tough girl to handle. _Korra was on the dangerous side_.

Glancing back into the house, he remembered that Asami had ask him to return back inside to taste a…meal, was it? Asami was everything parents wanted young men like him to date. She was charming, polite, and still had a sense of defending herself. Those bright green eyes of hers made him happy, as a bonus. Deep down, Mako knew why he chose Asami over Korra. Asami was easier to deal with, not much worry came with her than with Korra. _Asami was the safe side._

_Oh, those kids were playing something, and they played it well. _

Mako finally put two and two together. Those Airbending kids were a lot smarter than he thought. They had caused him to question his relationship with Asami, and voice out his thoughts on Korra.

_**They played it too well.**_

Mako muttered to himself, "I guess I should check on whatever Asami wanted."

Getting up and stepping into the home, Mako stole a final glance at the Avatar.

One day when everything isn't so hectic, or when Amon isn't causing terror, or when Asami realizes that Mako chose her for the wrong reason, Mako will depart those bright green eyes that belong to the safe side, and be with those beautiful blue eyes that dance around danger.

* * *

_**Okay, I lied. I guess I'll write during break, but that's becaue I want to :P **_

_**Jinora and Ikki are such hardcore Makorra shippers...I wouldn't be surprised if they confroted Mako about Korra. **_

_**Korra's eyes are beautiful. Just saying.**_


	10. Illness

**Turning Pages**

**Summary:** Korra and Mako are an unlikely couple, yet it doesn't stop them from being together. They bicker, joke, and live through the good and the bad. They do this because in the end, they know it's going to be worth it.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

* * *

**Illness**

Being sick sucked.

Everything was muddled, you don't remember half the things you did or said, and you were _helpless._ As a kid, I remembered how difficult living was when you're on the streets and sick at the same time. It was tough resting on the cold stone pavement, and even tougher when it rains while you sleep. It was brutally disgusting and maddening, but now things have changed and I at least have a temporary place to call home.

I caught a cold four months after Korra and I got together. It was rather unexpected, too. I remember the pounding headache and the stupid nasally voice that made the airbender kids laugh. I remember how much it hurt to move my muscles. I also remember the amazing food I ate during my illness. Oh Agni, I will never forget that.

It started when Korra, Asami, Pema, and Bolin forced me to stay in bed. They pinned me down to my bed, tucking me in as tight as possible. I did my best to snuggle free, but it was useless.

* * *

"C'mon! It's just a-a-a ACHOO! ….cold! I'm _*sniffle*_ perfectly _*sniffle*_….oh gross. Bo, tissue?" I said in a bored tone. Seriously, I'm trying to convince them I'm okay, but my stupid nose keeps running.

"That's nasty, Bro. Here." Bolin says as he tosses the tissue box…to my head. _Thanks bro, throw the whole box at my aching head. Love you too._

"Tough Guy, you're staying in bed, got that?" Korra scolds, a finger pointing in front of my face for emphasis, along with a look. _Oh geez, Korra's giving me a scary face._

"I'd listen to Korra, Mako," the two other women murmur behind Korra. _Asami and Pema, I think you're right._

So I stayed in bed for the whole day. Pema decided that the house needed more food, so she, Asami, Bolin and the kids tag along with her. Bolin notified me before they left though.

"_I'll be right back, bro. I'm off to help the ladies carry some food home from the market," _

So that left Korra and me alone. If I wasn't so sick, I'd actually make a move. Hey, I'm a teenage boy with a rather attractive girlfriend, you can't blame me!

Korra stayed with me in my bedroom, telling me stories of her training and what she knew about her past life.

"_I think my favorite element is fire. It was so much fun training…" _

"_Master Katara told me that she saved a group of imprisoned Earthbenders on a ship! She met her friend Haru there! Anyways…."_

"_Oh, another time, Avatar Aang dressed up as a Fire Nation boy to go to school…"_

"_Have you heard of Ember Island, Mako? Katara said that it's really beautiful there. Lots of sun, sand, water to swim in. A lot of people go there to for vacations…."_

As Korra spoke, I kept dipping in and out of consciousness. I was about to fall into a deep sleep when my stomach grumbled, rather loud, and it interrupted Korra's story. At first I thought she was mad, but then she stands up, running out of the room, yelling,

"I'll be right back Mako!"

Pans and pots clanked in the distance, I assumed that Korra was probably in the kitchen. After a couple minutes, Korra entered, wearing _a pink apron_, saying something about food.

"Okay, Mako. There's fish, pork, noodle packets, and some veggies in the kitchen. Is that good enough for you?"

I just nod my head, pretending that I was listening, and she left.

I was really starring that the pink apron that she was wearing.

"_Pink looks nice on her," _I thought. Oh Spirits, I **am** sick.

Feeling like I have nothing else to do, or no else to listen to, I closed my eyes and waited for the food to finish.

* * *

"_Oooohhh, Makoooo," a feminine voice coos in my ear. _

_My face contorts with irritation, wondering who would be interrupting my sleep._

"_Makooo! Get up!" the voice coos again, and I finally open my eyes to see who's trying to talking to me._

_Sapphire eyes stare down at me and I realize that it was Korra who was calling me. I straighten up surprised, to see that I wasn't in the Air Temple, but at a…beach? Ember Island, I assume. It also surprises me that I don't feel sick at all. Another surprise is that I'm bare-chested, swim trucks on. But what surprises me the most was Korra wearing a pink bikini. _

"_K-Korra," I coughed, not used to seeing this much skin, "What….where are we?" _

"_We're on Ember Island, my love," Korra answers smoothly. _

'_My love'? Where did that come from?_

_I was about to question her words when Korra suddenly swoops down to kiss me full on the lips. The kiss was…amazing. It was so passionate, to say the least. I deepen the kiss by kissing her back, nipping at her bottom lip. _

_I felt pressure press on my torso and see Korra's hand pushing me back down. Straddling me, she continued to kiss me. Our kisses become messier and open mouth. I haven't kissed many girls in my life, so it was a surprise to feel her tongue poke mine. Korra's soft lips leave mine and I grunt in protest. I stop when I feel her lips ghost across my jaw and neck._

"_Hmmm…Korra?" I hum out her name._

"_Yes, Mako?" Korra coos again._

"_You look wonderful in that pink bikini," I say full of lust._

_Korra continues her little pecks and her hands are just __**everywhere.**__ Well not everywhere, just massaging my chest and running it thru my hair, but it feels so perfect._

_A sudden weight is removed from my chest and I open my eyes to see Korra gone. I frown and prop my elbows up, surveying the area._

"_Korra? What the…? Where are you?" I call out, wondering where my girlfriend went. _

_I hear a quiet giggle to my left and see Korra making her way towards a beach house._

"_Right here, Mako," She coos again, flaunting her pink bikini as she walked. _

_Scrambling to get up, I run towards her. Korra reached the beach house and opened the door, waiting for me to catch up. _

_I was so close, so very close to reaching the attractive girl. Korra's playful blue eyes turn mischievous as I stepped onto the porch before the door and I see her shut the wooden door with much force._

_Wait. __**What? **_

_My legs didn't seem to realize that the entrance was now closed. Stupid legs._

_This is going to hurt._

**_BANG_**

* * *

I was knocked out of my dream by the sound of banging rather than a door to the face. My eyes snap open to see Korra, _not_ _in a pink bikini,_ barging in my room, a tray of food in her hands. Looking around, I see that I'm back at the Island and not Ember Island.

"I must have fallen asleep," I say to myself, a disappointed that it was all a dream.

"What was that?" Korra asks a confused look on her face.

I shake my head, muttering a stupid excuse, when the air around me starts to smell really good. My nose twitches, finally being a little unclogged after my nap, and I take the aroma in. It smelled **delicious.**

Korra props the tray on my lap and I just stare at it. There was fish, noodles, small pork bits, vegetables, _Oh Spirits_. I glance up at Korra and she smiles at me tiredly.

"I cooked what you wanted. Sorry that some things may taste weird, I kind of rushed so you wouldn't starve to death," her beautiful smile shone at me, almost shyly, "Well, go on! Try it! Tell me if it tastes good."

Grabbing the chop-stick on the tray I tried a piece of the food.

_I've died and gone to the Spirit World. Oh dear Agni. This is __**good.**_

The fish was cooked to perfection, so juicy. The noodles had different spices mixed with some sauce she made, and it was perfect. The pork was juicy as well, a little crunchy. The vegetables were steamed and thrown into a stir fry. I gobbled up the food, making a mess on my face, but I didn't care. My manners seemed to be lost somewhere, for I pretty much ate like an elephant-boar. It took a huge burp to make me stop my eating.

I glance at Korra and she's laughing, "Glad to know you like my cooking, City Boy,"

"I love your cooking," I said, food still in my mouth.

Korra laughs again and shoves a napkin to my face, "Here, Cool Guy. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you have to forget your manners."

Taking the napkin out of her hands, I whipped my face. Korra, bold, stubborn, loud Avatar Korra knows how to _**cook.**_ Really well, too. Shoving the tray from my lap, I move to get up. My muscles don't ache as much so it made the task easier. Korra must've seen me move and got worried, because she pretty much stood above me, getting ready to tuck me in again.

Sighing, I pulled her down so she can be on my level. I ignore her yells of protest and simply kiss her on the forehead, and whisper to her, "Thanks for the food, Avatar Korra."

Korra's eyes look at mine and she smiles, "You're welcome. Anything for you,"

"Well I should get sick more often, I like the service when I'm sick," I teased as I released her.

Korra smacks me lightly. She stands up straight and walks to get the tray off of my bed.

"By the way, Mako?" Korra asks, head turned away from me, "I don't own _a pink bikini_, but if I did, I _would_ look amazing."

Oh.

What.

Agni.

Kill me now.

_**Yea, being sick sucked.**_

* * *

_**A sick Mako. Just think about it. He such a dork when he isn't sick, imagine when he is!**_

_**Check out my other story: Inferno! **_

_**Involves Amon, Korra, and a different take on equality**_


End file.
